


半恶魔和他的邪恶召唤兽

by ShouChu (A01)



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A01/pseuds/ShouChu
Summary: 番外 两个坏蛋的故事





	半恶魔和他的邪恶召唤兽

莱茵菲尔德单手托着餐盘，轻轻敲了敲房门。  
“请进。”一个声音礼貌地说。  
窗前桌边坐着一个高瘦挺拔的青年，见到门被推开，他合上书，微微一笑，点头道：“莱茵先生。”  
这位常客是在半个月前住进来的。  
那天清晨，他满身是血地敲开宠物店的门，那以后就一直在这里养伤。  
来时的衣服已经破破烂烂，被血染透，完全不能穿了，好在“莱茵先生”是个心善的好人，拿出了自己的衣服与他共享。  
今天他穿的是一件立领衬衫，扣子一丝不苟地全部扣上，衬得他俊秀的面孔愈发斯文沉稳。  
莱茵菲尔德喉头不易察觉地一动，放下了托盘。  
“奥托，今天还好吗？”  
“拖您的福。”名叫奥托的青年矜持地说，“今天您关门这么早吗？”  
莱茵菲尔德笑道：“反正我的店也没什么生意，你以前常来，应该最清楚不过。”  
“……是啊。”  
“啊，抱歉！我不是故意提以前的，你别难过。”莱茵菲尔德状似懊恼地说，一手揽上他的肩，安慰道，“放心吧，这里这么偏僻，你原本的主人肯定找不到这里的。”  
他说着，偏过头打量了一番奥托，又补充道：“如果真有人找过来，我会保护你的。”  
魔王的前任管家心里一嗤，面上却感激地道了谢。  
这个宠物店的店主长得人摸狗样的，品味也难得与他相投，就是人有点傻。  
或者说，同情心是人类的通病。明明如此弱小，却有胆量收留不知底细的人，仅仅因为他编了一个忠心耿耿的仆人因为得罪了女主人，被主人误会追杀的悲惨故事。  
他的伤其实好得差不多了，仍然留在这里，其实大半原因是他没有想好下一步怎么走，还有一小半是因为……  
“抱歉，只能跟你挤一张床。”  
他刚刚住进来的时候，莱茵菲尔德歉意地说，“家里只有一张床，我很穷的。”  
奥托握住他的手，目光诚恳，口不对心道：“请您千万不要这样说，您是我的救命恩人，我已经感激不尽了。”  
穷？他心里冷笑，这个人类身上那套深灰色的马甲，用的是昂贵考究的料子，之后每天精致的饭食也印证了他的猜测，人类在撒谎。  
作为一个难得心思敏锐的恶魔，他很快就察觉了对方的心思，而今天，人类似乎终于等不及了。  
    
“奥托？”莱茵菲尔德轻轻喊道。  
倒在餐桌上的人没有反应，在晚餐里加的药物的影响下，睡得很沉。平时总是规规矩矩梳上去的刘海掉了一丝下来，给他平静的睡颜添了分不同寻常的味道。  
莱茵菲尔德舔了舔唇角，露出一个玩味的笑。  
    
被人类拦腰抱起的奥托心情也很愉快。  
作为没什么贞｀操观的恶魔，他并不排斥一夜情，不过他是一个眼光非常高的恶魔，直到逃离魔界为止还没有什么人能入他的眼。  
说实在的，收留他的“莱茵先生”，就算以他挑剔的审美来看，也属于外形优秀的那一类，不过一个善良的人类，他是没什么兴趣的——直到他发现了这个人类收留他的目的并不单纯，这反而挑起了他的兴致。  
等一会儿，他会在床上给这个不知天高地厚的年轻人类好好上一课，撒谎是不好的。  
    
咔嚓。  
一声铁链相碰的脆响，奥托睁开了眼睛。莱茵菲尔德坐在床边俯视着他，脸上是他从未见过的痴迷神情。  
“你胆子挺大的。”奥托晃了晃自己的双手，他们被拷在床头。  
出乎他预料的，莱茵菲尔德没有对他忽然醒来惊慌失措，反而笑道：“你不打算装了吗？”  
这可更加有意思了。奥托不动声色道：“什么意思？”  
“那药对恶魔可没什么用。”莱茵菲尔德隔着薄薄的一层衬衫抚摸他的身体，“作为恶魔，你的腰倒是挺软的。”  
“多谢您的夸奖。”奥托极有教养地说，双手猛地发力一挣——  
铁链发出巨大的一串声响，但是……没有断。  
奥托的脸色终于有点变了。  
“别费劲了宝贝，这可是我专门为你买的镇魔链，高阶恶魔也挣不开。”  
莱茵菲尔德一边说着，一边将衬衫从他的裤子里拽出来，手从衣服的下摆伸进了对方的衣服里，摩挲对方紧致结实的小腹。  
一直自命甚高、过着体面生活的高阶恶魔，还从来没有被人这样轻薄过。他一时热血上涌，威压全开——  
砰！  
巨大的爆炸声下，他手上的镇魔链被震碎成了几截，更不要说木质的床了。  
奥托翻身而起，心里非常懊悔。完了，刚才那个人类离他那么近！虽然敢算计恶魔的人类应该有几分本事，但这么近的距离，不死也得重伤了。  
他没有想要这个人类的性命，相反，他得承认自己多少也存着和对方一样的心思——倒不是因为这个人类收留了自己，恶魔并没有什么感恩之心——而是这个人类实在是难得的合他胃口。  
他的懊悔只持续了非常短暂的一小会儿。  
烟尘落下之后，他看见一片狼藉的房间另一头，身材高挑的人类正一脸阴沉地抱胸站着。  
他毫发无损。甚至那身略显浮夸的贵族马甲都没沾上一点尘土。  
看清对方状况的奥托脸色也缓缓沉了下去。  
此刻，恶魔和人类同时意识到，自己先前对对方战斗力的估算，似乎有误。  
莱茵菲尔德看似闲适地站着，实则身体紧绷。一招就震碎了高级镇魔链，他一时拿不准对方的实力如何。奥托更是看不透这个在他全盛的威压爆炸之下，这么近距离还能全身而退的人类究竟什么来路。  
两人隔着一地木床和铁链的废墟僵持了一会儿，奥托问：“你知道我是谁？”  
“我为什么会知道你是谁？”  
“奥托是我真名。”  
莱茵菲尔德莫名其妙：“那又怎么样？这名字很普通啊。”  
原来不知道。他原本以为这个人类知道的还要更多一些。奥托心里松了一口的同时，也感到了些荒唐——还是第一次有人当着他的面说他普通。  
在魔界，两任魔王的统治下，他可一直都是一人之下的位置，怎么算也是让整个魔界闻风丧胆的第二号人物。  
“居然是真名吗？我还以为你也用的假名。”莱茵菲尔德继续道。  
“也？”  
“很抱歉，亲爱的，我不是故意的，实在是怕吓到你。”莱茵菲尔德露出一个故作亲密的虚伪笑容，他理了理自己的领口，拿腔拿调地缓缓道：“我的全名是——莱茵菲尔德。”  
“……”奥托一脸茫然，“……谁？”

被人界全界通缉、臭名昭著的黑魔法师出离愤怒了。  
“你故意的吧？！”莱茵菲尔德咬牙切齿地说，“这两年法师协会恨不得把我的悬赏令挂得满街都是！”  
奥托不耻下问道：“真的吗？您值多少钱？”  
“挺多的，和向教廷告发高阶恶魔踪迹差不多。”  
两人互不相让，一时间，火药味似乎浓了起来。  
“这样吧，莱茵菲尔德先生。我很感激您收留了我这些日子，所以不打算在意您今天的——”奥托扫了一眼碎了一地的镇魔链，“——无心之失。既然你我在人界都不是能见光的身份，不如咱们各退一步，就在这里道别吧。”  
莱茵菲尔德一手抚着下巴，盯着地上的铁链碎片看了一会儿，仿佛在借此评估对方的实力。半响，只听他沉吟道：“你说得对，是我冒犯了。咱们各退一步吧。”  
他怎么能觉得我说得对呢？！奥托脸色不变地点点头，抓心挠肝地想：他不是该拒绝我，我被逼无奈和他动手，然后把他压在身下，干柴烈火……他怎么能答应呢？  
    
他不甘心地走向门边，那位自称是个通缉犯的人类斜倚在门边，英俊又危险。  
看来只能蛮不讲理地动手了。  
奥托一手握着门把，看向莱茵菲尔德：“那再见了。”  
莱茵菲尔德毫不掩饰地打量着自己刚刚上手摸过的腰。刚才情况太混乱，奥托没有机会重新整理衣服，一身整洁的白衬衫歪斜着穿在身上。  
他的眼神里的意味太过露骨，奥托几乎以为他要反悔了，然而下一秒，莱茵菲尔德轻飘飘地说：“嗯，再见。”  
他的话音刚落，奥托忽然发难，快如闪电地一手扼向他的咽喉！  
他原本打算一招制敌，没有想到这一击居然落空了——他几乎碰到了人类的脖子，然而就在一瞬之间，他的视野被铺天盖地的、仿佛凭空出现的藤蔓充斥了。  
奥托的反应不可谓不快，他当机立断招出厉火，火舌瞬间吞没了袭向他咽喉要害的两根，然而就是这么一个回防的时间，他的四肢已经被缠住了。  
藤蔓一个猛拖，他的背部狠狠撞在墙上。  
暂时顾不上什么化成恶魔真身容易被探测到之类的考虑，奥托立刻决定恢复真身应战，下一秒，他惊愕地发觉自己……变不回去了！  
    
“你真该耐心听听我为什么被悬赏通缉。”  
眼前密密麻麻的藤蔓缩了回去，露出被护在后面的人类。莱茵菲尔德走上前，居高临下地审视自己刚刚捕获的猎物，露出一个邪气的笑容。  
“向您自我介绍，恶魔先生。用通缉令上的话说，我是当今最危险的黑魔法师之一。我最擅长的黑魔法召唤术您已经亲身体验过了——在人界与魔界生物重逢的感觉如何？”  
奥托的手腕与脚腕都被藤蔓牢牢固定在墙上，他已经放弃了挣扎。刚才莱茵菲尔德开口时，他就认出来了，这是魔界颇有凶名的一种植物，一旦缠上，能禁锢法力，而且越挣扎越牢固。如果是自己单独碰上了，他也许还会奋力试一试脱困，但现在面前还有这个人类，凡事求稳的奥托决定暂时按兵不动。他叹了一口气，道：“我有的时候真讨厌你们这些有召唤兽的。”  
“这不是召唤兽！”莱茵菲尔德仿佛被冒犯了一样，“为我所用的魔界植物数不胜数，不要把我和那些傻乎乎地把自己和一个动物绑定在一起的蠢货相提并论。你如果去过我的法师塔就会知道——所有传统召唤术都被我扔在书房外，有一本《黑魔法召唤术》还被一个小贼偷走了，我都懒得去找。”  
这话绝对违心了，事实上，两年前他从在南方游历归来，法师塔里的仆人告诉他，有一个学徒偷走了他的书，他简直暴跳如雷，可恨掘地三尺也没能找出那个偷书人的下落，他至今为此耿耿于怀。  
大概是死了吧——传统召唤术的弊端太多了，一个学徒而已，被魔兽反噬太正常了。  
回忆起这段过去让睚眦必报的法师非常不愉快，他做了个手势，藤蔓应他而动。奥托忍不住挣扎起来，没有起到任何效果，很快被藤蔓强迫着拉扯成了四肢大开的姿态。

“你真好看。”  
莱茵菲尔德隔着薄薄的白衬衫抚摸他的胸膛。  
“这不是我的真身。”奥托冷冷道。  
“没关系，我不在乎。”莱茵菲尔德情意绵绵地说，“只要我愿意，我可以把你一辈子禁锢在这个形态。”  
“你——！”奥托闻言忍不住挣了一下，藤蔓警告性地收紧，将他可挣扎的空间压榨到了几乎没有。  
莱茵菲尔德已经解开了他衬衫的扣子，冰凉修长的手指轻轻划过他的胸膛，像蜿蜒的蛇，路过的肌肤上留下战栗的触感，一路向下，伸进了他的裤子里。  
“等一下。我建议你考虑清楚，我在魔界绝对是重要角色，跟我上床，会惹上你意想不到的麻烦——”  
他的表情还是冰冷的，然而声调已经不太稳。莱茵菲尔德浮夸地“哇”了一声，停下了动作，看着他道：“真的吗？”  
奥托松了一口气，同时心里隐隐有点遗憾。没关系，等骗得他收回这个该死的藤蔓，他再伺机反击就是。这样想着，他正要继续编点故事，忽然下身一疼，猝不及防地叫了出来。  
“啊！你……唔唔！”

金发碧眼，衣冠楚楚的人类，用灵活的手隔着一层布料狠狠握住了他的欲望，同时，有一根粗大的藤蔓捅进了他不防备下张开的嘴里。  
“唔唔！唔唔唔……”奥托拼命摇头，试图摆脱那根藤蔓，然而无果，那根藤蔓塞满了他的口腔，一股清苦的植物的味道。  
“世人都说恶魔暴虐，在我看来，暴虐不一定，倒是狡诈得很。”莱茵菲尔德捏住奥托的下巴，让他转回脸来看他。  
奥托这才看到，这个黑魔法师一脸的阴沉戾气。  
可下一秒，他就又变成了那副情意绵绵地表情，“情趣过头就不是情趣了。我觉得咱们情趣够了，下面不如你就负责叫`床吧，别说话了，免得惹得我不高兴，受苦的还是你。你说呢亲爱的？”  
作为一个看惯了一言不合就杀人的恶魔，奥托难得感到一丝惊惧。  
这个人类……是不是精神有点问题？  
他没有来得及细想这个问题，只听“嗤啦”一声，他的裤子已经被暴力撕成了两半。莱茵菲尔德不错眼地盯着他，把布料残骸随手向后一扔，十足的潇洒，又十足危险。  
奥托的喉结上下滚动了一下。他不愿意承认，但是……他被挑起了性欲。  
莱茵菲尔德眼里也有可见的兴奋，他抚摸着恶魔光裸结实的大腿，刻意缓慢细致地从腿的内侧摸向膝盖，听恶魔越来越急促的喘息。  
“唔……”  
当莱茵菲尔德开始以手套弄他的欲望时，奥托没有压住一声呻吟。这让莱茵菲尔德兴奋不已，他一边以手指摩挲敏感的顶端，一边要求道：“叫出声啊宝贝，我想听。”  
奥托死死咬住微苦的藤蔓，闭眼忍耐。  
近期事情太多，他实在很久没有顾得上这种事了，在无可反抗的姿态下，哪怕他一再忍耐，没有要多久，他撑不住挺身发泄了出来。  
“这会儿不叫，等会儿别怪我找补回来。”  
莱茵菲尔德扬起一个手势，禁锢住奥托右脚腕的藤蔓松开了。奥托反应极快地一抬腿踹向对方要害，可惜他刚刚泄身，又被藤蔓禁锢了法力，这一脚的力道只余平日的十分之一，被黑魔法师不费力地抓住了脚腕。  
他这一抓住，就没有放下，而是顺势上举，抬起了奥托的这条腿，嘴里还说着调情的话：“看不出来，你这么心急吗？”  
奥托一击不成，狠狠瞪了他一眼。被一个实力远超高阶的恶魔如此凶狠地瞪视，莱茵菲尔德后退了一步，喃喃道：“糟糕，我好兴奋。”  
什么玩意儿？  
奥托正疑心自己听错了，莱茵菲尔德已经扑了上来，一手绕到他脑后抓住他的黑发，以唇舌舔舐他暴露出的喉结。  
“嗯……唔！”  
奥托被迫仰着头，敏感的喉结被大力舔弄，让他不适地小幅摇头。  
莱茵菲尔德将他自由的那只腿搁在自己肩上，空出一只手去探索对方腿间的那处秘穴。  
虽然有心理准备，恶魔们也并不把贞｀操看得多么重要，但在这样羞耻的姿势下任人宰割，还是突破了奥托的底线。他剧烈地挣动起来，莱茵菲尔德稍稍用力，咬住他的喉结。  
坚硬的牙齿欲咬不咬地触碰着柔软的喉头，仿佛只是情人的爱`抚，但又好像下一秒可以咬断他的喉咙。奥托不敢赌这个神经病会不会发作，他攥紧拳，任由对方插入他身体里的手指缓慢增加，没有再动。  
不管他自己愿不愿意，在古怪的被侵犯感中，下`身渐渐被打开了。  
莱茵菲尔德总算放过了他的喉咙，奥托还没有来得及松口气，一个坚硬滚烫的东西顶了进来。  
“嗯！唔唔，唔……”  
藤蔓还填塞在他口中，他全然克制不住自己的声音，黑魔法师没有给他喘息适应的时间，一下一下地顶弄起来。  
“你比我想象的，”莱茵菲尔德贴在他耳边，用性｀感的气音说，“紧多了。恶魔都这样吗？还是只有你这样？”  
奥托难堪地扭头偏向一边。他现在上身穿着扣子大开的白衬衫，下`身光裸，脚上却还规矩地穿着棉白袜子，一只腿架在眼前这个高个子人类的肩上，双手都被束缚在头顶，挣扎不得，他只能将全副精力都用在克制住自己发出呻吟上。  
但很快，他连这点尊严都保不住了。  
“唔唔！唔！唔……”不知是顶到了什么位置，奥托难以忍受地剧烈挣扎起来。  
莱茵菲尔德眼里的欲望深沉，他舔了舔唇，仿佛一个准备开餐的食客：“这里吗？”  
他打了个响指，堵在奥托口中的藤蔓缓缓抽离。  
“你——啊啊，不，啊！啊啊……”莱茵菲尔德忽然凶狠地大力顶撞刚才寻觅到的妙处，奥托好不容易得了自由的嘴没能开口说出什么，只能控制不住地呻吟。  
刚才被藤蔓带出的一丝晶莹挂在他的嘴角，被堵塞太久的唇一时无法合拢，被迫微微张开，就仿佛在邀请接吻。  
莱茵菲尔德欣然接受了这个邀请，毫不费力地探进对方柔软的口腔内，奥托被下身一下一下的快感逼得不剩多少理智了，口中不得章法地以舌推拒，被逼出喉间的呻吟之声，反而让对方越发得趣。  
莱茵菲尔德每一次都准准地击中弱点，奥托难耐地挺腰挣扎，可他全身的重量都压在他和莱茵菲尔德的连接处，如论如何都只能落回那个火热的肉楔上。  
“人类的技术您还满意吗，恶魔大人？”莱茵菲尔德微微喘息着问，他一手伸下去，撸动奥托早已立起的欲望。  
“别碰……啊，别……啊啊啊！慢……”奥托摇头语不成声地说，前后最敏感的位置都在承受侵犯，他已经濒临崩溃。  
但他的示弱不仅没有得到饶恕，反而疯狂地激起了黑魔法师的兴致，莱茵菲尔德加快了手上和身下的速度，奥托几乎哭喊了出来，没过一会儿，他到达了欲望顶峰。  
奥托挺身发泄出来，整个人瘫软了下去，莱茵菲尔德的欲望进到了前所未有的深度。他就着这个深深埋入的姿势，放纵了今天的第一次。  
“啊，啊……”奥托失神地呻吟，被身体深处的灼热烫地无意识挣扎。

藤蔓缓缓退去了。在奥托彻底失去意识之前，他感到黑魔法师将他用袍子裹了起来。  
“这个房间不能用了，等回到我的法师塔，我们继续……”


End file.
